


Home Alone

by muaaimoi



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little after the beginning of the beta test relationship, Leonard get's offered a position in England and it comes to an end. So Penny's left in Pasadena with only Sheldon as her geeky neighbor. Shenny, wish fulfillment fic for season five. Give it a try!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

1.

Saying goodbye to Leonard was hard.

It's not just the sudden end of their beta-test-relationship. It feels remarkably like the end of their friendship as well. Penny knows it sounds self centered, but she feels like Leonard is leaving the country to get away from her. Leonard had apparently received some awesome teaching position in England, the only catch seemed to be that it was for a whole year.

And he'd chosen to go. Despite things almost happening between them again.

But then, he'd left the first time too. Leonard's career was a lot more important to him than Penny realized most of the time.

The entire gang had been there to say their goodbyes. Frankly Penny was amazed Sheldon was taking it so well. He hadn't panicked in the least about what Leonard being gone might mean for his routine.

Then Penny remembered that Leonard being gone meant that Sheldon would have his living quarters all to himself. She smiled through her tearing eyes. She'd have to do something about that. She couldn't have him getting lonely now, could she?

2.

Leonard's current residence in England was suppose to be a break for Sheldon. His social circle had exceeded his four person limit long ago and he never realized how much he missed being alone until he could have it again. He enjoyed his solitude, so naturally having the apartment to himself was very appealing. And he did have quiet moments that Leonard would have previously interrupted. He'd even asked Amy to stop coming over physically for a while.

What he had failed to factor in was Penny's pushiness. He really should know better by now. He'd been prepared for her theft, but her intrusiveness had reached an all time high.

She had been ruthlessly using her key in order to access his apartment. Appearing when ever she pleased in an effort to 'keep him company', no matter how he asked her to desist. It was very, very annoying.

He had to let her stay none the less, after the first time he'd tried to kick her out, Penny had put the threat of calling his mother on the table.

Amy wasn't sympathetic in the least. She was usually happy to see her 'besties' pretty face in the web-cam.

The traitor.

3.

"I miss shooting things" Penny said out of the blue on Thai night. What she actually missed was Leonard, but she had never gotten to try out the shooting range he'd taken her to. And the sight of it had brought back certain urges. Howard would have probably managed to make a dirty joke out of that. But he was currently in Huston, doing Astronaut training.

So Amy and Bernadette looked at her in confusion while Raj eyed her warily. She didn't expect Sheldon to nod. " There is something very visceral about firing a gun."

The rest of their friends turn their weary eyes to Sheldon.

" What?" Amy asked.

" Dude! We can play Call of Duty instead of Mario Kart, if you want. Just don't shoot me!" Raj squawked. He was on his second beer.

Penny laughed, " How about going down to the shooting range cowboy?"

She's something akin to amazed when he takes her up on the offer. The rest of their friends look at them like they're crazy. Amy just shoots them puzzled glances as she tags along. No time like the present and all that.

4.

Going to the shooting range with Penny would have been better if Amy hadn't invited herself along. Clearly Penny could handle a gun, and she very seldom hit more than an inch away from the center. Sheldon himself was similarly successful, though he wasn't terribly pleased to note that Penny was doing better than him.

Amy was making something of a nuisance of herself. She had clearly never fired a gun. And nor had she ever wished to, or at least that's what Sheldon gathered from the way she kept flinching every time she took a shot. She had also thus far managed to avoid actually hitting the target. It was both sad, and not a little pathetic.

So Sheldon ignored it, agreeing to a competition with Penny. First to get ten bulls-eyes would win. Penny beat him. But it was a very near thing. He'd only been one off. It was only natural to demand a rematch. Besides, shooting was doing what even his new found solitude would not. Sheldon felt oddly relaxed with a kicking gun in his hands.

5.

"Kingdom hearts?" Sheldon said incredulously." Why on earth would I play that with you?"

Penny frowned at him, and her impulsive purchase. She really was spending a ridiculous amount of time with Sheldon lately. But she liked it. Hanging out with Sheldon wasn't stressing the way it was with her other friends. There were so many expectations when hanging out with anyone else recently. Like she had to be mega Penny. Loads of fun, and knowledgeable about what it meant to be a normal person. Especially lately, with Amy.

But none of that pressure was present with Sheldon, which was why she'd bought a video game. One she was pretty sure neither of them had played. It would be fun to figure it out together. Once she got Sheldon to agree of course. Not that it would be hard...

" Either we play this game, now, when you don't have anything to do, together. Or I come over and play it whenever you're trying to work." Penny threatened.

Sheldon sighed, defeat and irritation dominating his features." Well played Penny. Well played."

6.

Sheldon is the one who buys Kingdom hearts two.

He doesn't know why he does it, but Penny's earsplitting squeal when he shows it to her almost makes him regret it.

Almost.

He places his laptop on his lap and pulls up the web page with the guide. Sheldon has always been one to approach gaming with a plan, after all. Penny, significantly less complicated, simply boots up the game and begins to play.

They alternate the controller by 20 minute intervals. Otherwise they will fight over it. Loss hadn't worked very well. They were both too good at this game.

Sheldon always found himself surprised by how much he enjoyed playing with Penny. He enjoyed it as they bantered over what to do. And seeing if his comments could distract her enough that she would loose. It was actually fun.

But then having fun with Penny is almost effortless. They still drive down to the shooting range sometimes. He's beaten Penny quite a few times now, even if statistically, she's more liable to beat him than he is to beat her. It's still an enjoyable venture and he can't quite figure out why. It's been three months since Leonard left, but Sheldon skypes with him every Friday and finds he likes Leonard a lot more when he's far away. Sadly he wasn't going to stay that way.

7.

Sheldon is nicer to her now, and Penny doesn't think he even realizes it.

He doesn't scold her about leaning against him on the couch anymore, whenever she's showing him a truly stupid video. Hell, he watches the videos. Even when they're about cats.

She raids his fridge on a daily basis for more than just milk now, and he doesn't so much as call her on her thieving. She thinks it helps though, that she's being sneaky and cooking for them.

Her mind is totally blown when Sheldon makes her a meal for a change. It's this absolutely delicious lasagna he'd been describing the night before. It's amazing. And Penny steals all the left overs. It was specially made for her after all. And there aren't many things like that. Which is why she really appreciates the painting Amy gave her. Really, she does, it's just creepy as all hell.

Sheldon's Lasagna on the other hand, is to die for. She wonders how she can get him to cook for her again. She's amazed by how easily, almost eagerly, he does.

8.

Amy is angry at him for choosing to spend a night doing something he enjoys as opposed to spending the night at a birthday party for her aunt. He finds himself strangely relieved. He likes Amy, more than he's liked any other girl, other than perhaps Penny. But he doesn't like being her boyfriend. He supposes he should, but he can't for the life of him find something positive about the experience other than the assurance that Amy wont leave him.

And he values her mind enough to ignore all the aspects about their relationship he dislikes. The constant need for interaction and positive reinforcement are annoying, but tolerable. He doesn't know why it's become so much harder lately.

He knows the value of her company. Finding another true intellectual is incredibly liberating. Not having to censor himself, downplay his speech patterns, or explain his logic is a very acute relief.

He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. It's longer than usual, but that can't be helped, his regular barber is still in the hospital. Fortunately he had been prepared for aberrations in his schedule since Leonard's departure. Otherwise he's not sure how he would have handled it. His hair cut is one of the fixed points in his schedule he strives his hardest to keep. He had been sitting in that exact barber chair when he had thought it through. It was the beginning.

Daily exposure to Penny has also helped him cope. If there was anyone who embodies chaos, it was Penny. He was beginning to adjust to having it bombard his life.

9.

" I think Sheldon wants to break up with me." Amy sobs into her shoulder.

Penny pats her head and adjust the electrodes in Amy's hair. Apparently her own sorrow was just as much of an opportunity for science as Penny's. She didn't know why that made her feel better about her own electrode attached sobbing, but it really did.

" It's Sheldon were talking about here sweetie. He'd tell you up front. Plus, your probably better of with out him." Penny tells her. It's true. Sheldon makes a terrible boyfriend. Ditching Amy's aunts birthday Party is just one example of many. Sheldon sucks as a boyfriend. It doesn't help that Amy doesn't know how to handle him, she doesn't know how to appeal to him in a way that isn't purely intellectual.

Sometimes it hurts to watch.

Times like now.

" He said perhaps it's best we rethink our relationship paradigm." Amy says though her heaving sobs. And okay, for Sheldon, that might be break up talk.

" Well it's not like your doing much dating stuff anyway, and you could still be friends. And if you do break up, try dating Stuart again, that'll get him so jealous he'll be begging to take you back." Penny says comfortingly.

And even if Sheldon wasn't jealous, he'd be possessive enough to want to take her back. Penny feels like such a heel. If she were truly the bestie Amy though she was, she'd be honest. She'd tell Amy that Sheldon was all wrong for her. That she deserved a sweeter guy who cared about more than just her brain, one that could appreciate her heart, and her looks. Man that was not a post break up talk Penny had ever given before. It was totally uncharted territory.

Sadly, it was also very true. Those were things Sheldon would never do.

But she was Sheldon's friend first, and if she's honest, at least with herself, he's her best friend, not Amy. No matter how many girl nights or shopping trips they go on. She's not going to tell his girlfriend to break up with him. No matter how much she sort of wants to.

10.

" Can't we still be friends?" Sheldon asks desperately. Amy turns around and leaves. Sheldon really hopes that's not her answer and that she simply needs more time to think.

Breaking up with her had been a hard decision to make. But he's sure it was the right one. He's not attracted to Amy, he enjoys her company on occasion, but the only real point of interest in her for him is her mind. Much like with Emily Plimpton, the only difference in his feeling for them both is that he feels more attached to Amy. Although he's pretty sure that's just because she's nearby.

He still wants to be friends, but he doesn't wish to be anything else. And from what his research on the subject has shown him, it was wrong of him to lead her on like that.

He sighed and went to his freezer for the Ben&Jerrys he's stored there in preparation of their break up. Chocolate ice cream really did do wonders for emotional turbulence. Now, should he watch a horror film or find a thriller movie as the ' Best break up cures' had dictated. Apparently one got to choose so long anything with too much romance was religiously avoided.

Thriller it was then.

11.

" I'm so proud of you" Penny tells Sheldon before she's fully through the door. She totally is. Penny's almost glowing with pride. She'd never thought Sheldon would recognize the fact that he was an awful boyfriend. Let alone own up to it to Amy.

Sure she had to spend the entirety of her weekend trying to cheer Amy up. She'd finally managed it by setting her up on a date with Zack. Penny had tried to push her towards Stuart but from what she'd gathered Zack was what she wanted.

It had been the only thing she could do. She's just glad it all worked out. Amy seems to be over the moon about it anyway.

Sheldon stares at her, bewildered." Why?"

" You broke up with Amy because you were all wrong for each other. That's really big of you Sheldon." It's the most personal growth Penny has witnessed him have since they met.

" I should have done so before." Sheldon surprises her by saying. " But I didn't realize it was bad etiquette to date someone you weren't sexually attracted to."

Penny finds herself startled into a laugh. Teases," And how are you going to find a girl like that? If girls are even your deal."

Sheldon frowns at her." Girls are what I think about when I engage in self pleasure."

And okay Penny was so not ready to hear that. Or for the accompanying mental image but, wow. Just... wow. It's kind of unexpectedly hot.

" Oh." Penny breathes out. Trying not to flush.

" I attempted to pleasure myself to sexual images of Amy, but I found I could not reach climax." Sheldon continues to explain.

" So you don't like her like that! I get it!" Penny rushes to say through the heat on her cheeks. And they need to stop talking about this now because she can't get rid of the image of Sheldon with his hands down his pants.

12.

Amy decides they can still be friends. Sheldon is almost grateful, and while he misses the times she worshiped him, he finds their old dynamic of friendship much more comfortable than their attempt at romance. He's sure it helps that her new found boyfriend is willing to engage in coitus with her. He's barely heard from Amy since she lost her virginity.

He knows Raj and Bernadette have been spending more and more time together so they can commiserate on how much they miss Howard. However they've also been missing Game nights and other dinners. Penny is his only constant. From what he's gathered most of it stems from solidarity. He's being spurned for spurning Amy. He should probably be outraged by their lack of attendance.

But mostly he's just happy about all his new found free time.

He hadn't realized how much of his time was taken up by their relationship. Penny immediately lays claim to about half of it. But that still leaves him with hours to enjoy being alone. He thinks he appreciates it even more simply because he doesn't know how long it will last. Penny has been slowly encroaching on his territory since Leonard left.

He's frankly surprised he still has so much of his time off work still to himself. But he knows she spends more time lounging on his couch than he does. Twice now, he's caught her in his spot. And he knows the only reason he'd found her there was because she'd fallen asleep.

It's only a matter of time before Penny takes up all of his free time. It seems inevitable. Now if he could only bring himself to mind.

13.

Penny is dreading Leonard coming back.

Sheldon's apartment has become their own little world. This little oasis from reality. A haven where only Penny and Sheldon exist, and nothing that happens beyond it's walls actually matters.

Penny likes it. Loves it even. She barely went back to her apartment nowadays. Not until she absolutely had to.

She felt so at home sitting with Sheldon on that couch. They'd branched out back into online games and Penny finds its just as much fun as she remembers, but it's better now because she always plays with Sheldon. They share cooking duties now, and every once in a while she strong arms Sheldon into going somewhere fun.

There's bowling, billiard, movies. They still log hours at the shooting range all the time. It's suspiciously like dating. And Penny still can't get the image of Sheldon with his hands down his pants out of her head. It doesn't help things at all. She has to be going crazy. At least it makes more sense than falling in love with Sheldon Cooper.

That would be insane, and Penny knows better damn it.

14.

Sheldon has come to expect Penny be the last thing he sees before he goes to bed and the first thing he sees upon exiting the hallway in the morning. So it's completely understandable that he's jarred when he wakes up and she's not in his kitchen. He's immediately, frantically worried. Rushing over to her apartment to knock.

His body all but goes slack with relief when he hears Penny laugh.

" Well I haven't heard that in a while." She says.

Sheldon blushes, he doesn't understand why, but he can feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

"You weren't there when I awoke." He states.

" Yeah, thought I'd give you a break." Penny says.

Sheldon is instantly suspicious." You never give me a break."

Penny laughs, but something about it sounds strange. Not like her usual laugh at all." Just this once."

Sheldon is utterly bemused by the woman before him. Intellectually, he knows he should be glad. But he can't help but feel cheated. Penny has become such an integral part of everyday life that it seems wrong not to have her beside him. Huffing, he turns to go, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns back towards her.

" Hey Sheldon." Penny begins hesitantly." Do you really want a break?"

" Yes." Sheldon says immediately, because he should. He can feel his cheek jump.

" Liar." Penny's whisper reaches his ears as he walks away. He can almost hear the smile in the word. He doesn't notice his lips twitch into a smile of his own.

15.

Penny takes something remarkably like a plunge because she's running out of time. Leonard will be back just in time for the wedding. Once he arrives, most of their friends, except for Howard obviously, will be fully reintroduced to their daily lives. Sheldon will be back to his regular schedule, and she hates the thought of going back. She can't be just a normal friend to him now, not when their in this almost dating grey area that is suspiciously wonderful. She likes this Sheldon.

The one she can cuddle with on the couch. The one who cooks for her for no reason, plays online game with her, and is resigned to being taken out and having a good time. The one who watches the stupid online videos she sends him.

The one who has a deal.

So a few days before Leonard's due, she turns to Sheldon as the credits on screen begin to roll and asks," Are you attracted to me?"

Sheldon is silent for a moment before he nods," You are very attractive Penny. As you are well aware."

Penny ignores the light feeling in her chest at the words and screws up her courage. Then, because she has always been brave, she leans over and kisses him. For a moment he freezes under her lips and Penny worries she's pushed too far. So when Sheldon kisses back, her heart feels like it stops.

She doesn't know how long the kiss. But by the time they stop she's smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

" You know we're dating now, right?" She asks.

" It does seem to be the foregone conclusion." Sheldon says, and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...Going through the ridiculously large folder again and this happened, I usually try to resurrect anything I'm about to throw in the abyss, sometimes this actually works...I totally got caught up writing it though..I should stop doing that. Now to get back to the fics I haven't finished...
> 
> Oh yeah, I haven't actually watched season five or most of season four actually... Just some clips on youtube. This was basically wish fulfillment I started back at the beginning of season 5. If only, am I right? Especially with the way the last season ended. I might take another break from cannon. I find it necessary on occasion. And the prospect of season seven? Very bittersweet.
> 
> And before I forget, I've been on tumblr for a while now. Same username. Still too lazy to upload all my fics and stuff but I'll get around to it eventually. I think that's everything...
> 
> So please let me know what you think!


End file.
